8 Innocence
by supernatgrl13
Summary: Ruby tries to convince Dean she's innocent Story's better than the summary promise!


**8. Innocence**

"Hey Dean," Ruby said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Ruby?" Dean said, surprised. He didn't expect any visitors, especially not her.. well, definitely not her, "What the hell do you want? Sam's not here."

"I wanna talk to you." She replied sitting down in front Dean.

"Me? Why?" Dean was confused. Whenever Ruby came by it was to talk to Sam, not him, then he thought maybe she was going to trick him. After all she was a demon.

"Because I do... got a problem?" She said trying to be smart.

"No, now what do you want, Bitch?"

"I have to tell you something but I can't unless you listen."

Dean smiled, "I'm all ears."

"I'm innocent just so you know," Ruby stated.

Dean didn't seem interested at all. She was a demon and demons lie. "Mhm, whatever you say. Is that it?"

He smile faded, "I'm serious."

"Yeah, an innocent demon, I totally believe you," He said sarcastically.

"Does it look like I'm lying?"

"How the hell should I know? What's a demon look like when they tell the truth?"

"Dean..."

"What Bitch?" Dean replied, knowing it would bother her.

"I'm really serious," Ruby repeated as she chose to ignore Dean's name calling.

"Why should I believe you.... and why are you telling me? It's not like I care," Dean huffed and started cleaning his guns. Cleaning guns was one of the things that removed stress, and Ruby was stressing him out.

"Because I want you to trust me."

"Why's it matter if I do or not?"

"Because."

Dean rolled his eyes at her answer, "That's specific."

"You're pathetic."

"Me? More like you are."

"Dean, I don't play around, okay?"

"Me neither" Dean paused, thinking about what she was saying. "What does my trust gain you?"

"Nothing actually," She said getting up off her spot on the ground.

"So what, you just want me to trust you because?"

"Because I'm good and I want to help." She straightened up trying to make herself look like she was telling the truth, Dean didn't fall easily.

Dean huffed, this bitch was dumb as hell. "I still don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why you want to help." It wasn't everyday that a demon was willing to help the brothers, especially one that seemed to lie a lot.

"Because I hate all the other demons and I want peace on Earth." She flashed a cheesy smile at him.

"But why aren't you evil?"

"Because I remember."

"Right, so because you remember what it's like to be…human, I should let my guard down and trust you? Like hell."

"Dean, if I was evil don't you think I would've killed you and Sam by now? And besides, I've never killed an innocent, unless they had a demon in them."

"So you're pretty much a human with demonic powers?"

"Like your brother, yeah."

"My brother's definitely not like you." Sam would never be like Ruby, he knew that all too well, he knew Sam all too well.

"I get that."

"You do?" Dean asked, surprised..

"Yeah, I do."

Dean was shocked, maybe Ruby was different after all, but that didn't mean he was going to trust her like Sam does, that'll never happen, cause you never know, she could go back on her word. "So you really wanna help me and Sammy?"

"I told you, I want the good side to win and all evil dead."

Dean glared at her, "And you decided that we can help with that?"

"Look Dean, I know you and your brother go through many things people could never dream of, or don't think your strong and good enough to kill every evil thing, but despite what you probably think, you guys are the best shot at getting rid of all the evil Sonovabitches in this damn world. Tell me something, how many people or hunters have devoted their lives' to helping people and destroying evil?"

"Yeah, people whose lives will forever be different because of the likes of you." Dean put his sawed off down and grabbed another gun. He planned to just shoot Ruby in the head because she was annoying the hell out of him, but then again, she could be helpful. And what Sam and Dean needed now was help.

She grabbed the gun from him, "Hey."

"Dean…"

"What?"

"You are a savior, do you not understand that?" Dean was surprised of what was coming from Ruby's mouth.

"What about Sam?"

"Him too."

Dean looked at a spot on the ground; he was becoming slightly intrigued by it, then he looked back up at Ruby and said, "Not for long."

"Why not?"

Dean stood up. "Ruby, he's turning evil, and it's probably your fault."

"Why?"

"You giving him your blood ring a bell?"

"How do you… know?" She seemed shocked.

"How did you expect to keep something like that from me? You come in here talking about your innocence when you're taking my brother's away!" Dean remembered when he learned about Sam blood addiction, they were surrounded by demons and Jimmy, Cas's vessel, was there and Sam had tried to kill a demon or do whatever he does but he drank her blood. It was a horrible thing for Dean to watch.

"It's not bad Dean…it's helping."

Helping? Like hell it was, "It's changing him!"

"How?"

"He's not the same innocent Sam who used to feel bad after killing something evil." He remembered how Sam used to be, thinking killing things wasn't the best thing to do, maybe he could try and reason with it, but now…he's all shoot first and boom your dead.

"Well…hunting could do that to you."

Dean laughed, "No, he's been hunting his whole life."

"Not his whole life."

"Whatever most of it, who cares anyway. The change didn't happen until _you_ came into his life." He was right, Sam had changed so much that sometimes he couldn't even tell if that was his little brother anymore, and it hurt to see Sam like that.

She dropped his sawed off on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, "So you're blaming me?"

"Unless you have a better idea of who I should blame. I doubt that demon blood makes you nicer."

"So?"

"So? All you can say is so? You gave him your blood and now he's turning bad!"

"He is not! It's making him stronger!"

"It's turning him into one of you!"

"So?"

"Demons are evil!"

"Not all."

"Yes all."

"Whatever."

Dean felt ridiculous arguing with her, but it was getting kind of interesting to him, "You know I'm right."

"Dean, I'm sorry okay?."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

Dean laughed, "Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because I'm serious."

"You're a demon… demon's lie."

"Not all."

"Prove it." Dean challenged her. God it was like challenging a brick wall into a fighting match.

"How?"

Dean crossed his arms, "I don't know, you're smart, I'm sure you'll think of something."

Ruby sighed, sounded to Dean like the bitch was giving up on her quest for trust, "Fine, I'll stop giving Sam blood… and I promise."

"Yeah right" Dean didn't believe her.

"Serious Dean grow up, when I promise, I _promise_"

"Good," Dean replied, surprised by the demon's promise.

"Okay then. Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Okay then."

Dean decided to ask her one more question, but it wasn't about her lying or her innocence, it was about something else more important, "Hey uh, Ruby?"

"What?"

Dean felt weird about asking Ruby to do this for him, but it seemed like she was the only one Sam would listen to now days. "Can you look out for my brother? You may think he's innocent, but I'm not so sure..."

"I will."

Dean watched her walk out and he shook his head and returned to cleaning his guns.

'_Bitch'_


End file.
